A lil diss, a little dat
by MissPerfect218
Summary: Flora believes that the other Winx have dissed her off. To get her own back, she befriends Amryl, Jaclyn, Linda and Jennifer in hope that they will be jealous! Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club!
1. The Mall

**A Little Diss a Little Dat**

**Flora believes that the other Winx have dissed her off. To get her own back, she befriends Amryl, Jaclyn, Linda and Jennifer in hope that they will be jealous!**

* * *

><p>It was Sunday morning and all the winx girls were running around in their rooms except for flora. She was calm while the others were panicking.<p>

"Flora! I'm so glad you're here! Where have you been?" Stella demanded.

"I was in the Gardens, Sweetie," She never like it when Stella demands her to do stuff but she was trying to be sweet.

"Well I don't care where you were, I just need your help!" Stella almost yelled when she said 'help'.

"With what, Stel?" Flora asked while looking at Stella who was running in her room, trying to find something.

"My ring of Solaria! I can't find it!"She stopped and told her then started running again.

"You gave it to Bloom to take care of it yesterday when you had three detentions, and why are you all running around I mean where are you all going?"She asked confused after seeing the other in a hurry like Stella.

"We are going to the Grand opening of the newest mall in Magix! I am going to get the latest trends, Bloom is going to get some spell books, Layla is going to set some sports equipments, Musa is gonna get some new music notes and Tecna is planning on buying the latest software. You should come too. Maybe you'll buy something...oh and thanks for telling me 'bout my ring!"Stella said all at once.

"Um… maybe some other day, okay? And you're welcome." She replied. She had read the brochure of all the stores opening and there was nothing of her interest.

"Oh okay sure whatever … and don't forget that were all hanging out at White Horse at 4 'o' clock. You think that you can, make it?"Stella asked, now she was calm all of a sudden.

"Okay se you there… wait when did you girls plan this?" Flora asked 'cuz the girls never make plans without her.

"This morning, we tried to find you but couldn't… we didn't know you were in the gardens," Stella replied and headed for Bloom and Flora's room to get her ring. Flora followed her.

"Hey Flo! You coming to the mall with us?" Bloom asked happily.

"No sweetie… but I can keep an eye on kiko if you want me to."Flora said 'If I'm not going maybe I should be just helpful' she thought.

"Are you sure? Is anything wrong?" Bloom asked worried.

"No honey, I was thinking of getting my grade higher in professor Wizgiz's class and I read the brochure and there's nothing I really want," Flora smiled.

"Don't worry honey, I'll get you something," Stella said and left before Flora could reply.

After five minutes all the girls had left leaving Flora in peace. Kiko was very tired so Flora had put him to bed and the pixies were in Pixie Village. She went to her study, opened he book and started taking notes.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! So this is my very first story and I'm really excited about it! I just want to let you know that English is NOT my first language so for all the mistakes I made, I am truly sorry…Please R &amp; R… I am not continuing until I get at least five reviews!<strong>


	2. Rosa

**I'm back! And sorry guys I forgot to tell you that their outfits are on my profile. I know that I said that I won't update 'till I get five reviews but I couldn't wait. Back to the story…**

After she was done she checked the time and was surprised when she saw that it was 11:27AM "Wow I have been taking notes for two hours?" she asked herself.

Flora's POV

'Maybe I should have gone with the girls, at least I wouldn't be so lonely' she thought 'but I should tell the pixies first so they wouldn't have to worry when they see the dorm and the rooms empty'. With that I packed everything up and left for Pixie Village. After about half an hour I had finally reached my destination.

"Flora!" Chatta, my bonded pixie shouted like she hadn't seen me for weeks where she had been in Pixie Village for just a day.

"Chatta! I missed you too!" I was laughing at her excitement and hugged her tightly.

"Hey Flora, what brings you here?" Tune asked.

"Did something happen to bloom? Please tell me she is fine,"Lockette had already started to panic.

"According to my calculations there is only a 4% chance that she might be in danger and that is only if she is alone. Is she alone, Flora?" Digit asked me.

"No, Digit, she is with the rest of the Winx" I replied.

"So, what brings you here today? How can we help you?" Amore asked me.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to Magix so when you come home you wouldn't have to worry," I said.

"Oh, thanks and have a good trip!" Chatta replied

"Bye!" I waved goodbye to them and left.

When I got to Magix, I still had 2 ½ hours before I meet them at White Horse so I decided to visit my elder cousin who also lived in Magix but I never had time to visit her for some reason and it was the perfect chance to visit her. I did know that she lived in down town and I used to visit her before I started Alfea. After walking through several halls, I had finally found her apartment. I was super tired because the Elevator was broken and she lived on the 22nd floor. I had to use the staircase. I am so goanna fly from her balcony 'cuz there is no way that I'm walking down the staircase again. I knocked on the door and my cousin, Rosa opened the door. "Flora!"She screamed excited. "Rosa! I missed you so much!" I was also really happy to see her. After about an hour I left her home and I flew out the balcony instead of going down the staircase and waste another hour. When I had reached the ground, I started towards White Horse.

**So tell me what you think and thanks to all who read and reviewed… Sorry for the short chapter but I think it was a good place to stop. And the next chapter won't be in Flora's POV… Until next time, BYE BYE!**


	3. A Diss, Jennifer and Another Diss

**Hey Guys! Sorry if I took too long to update but I was really out of ideas… now back to the story…**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

When Flora reached White Horse, she saw the girls sitting inside. "I am so glad that Flora didn't go to that Fashion Boutique with me," Stella said relieved.

"What?" Flora asked herself shocked but she said it in a whisper and then hid behind the window that the girls were sitting next to.

"Yeah and she so didn't deserve to come with me to the Music store," Musa said.

"You know what? I'm just glad that flora didn't join us here yet" Layla said smiling.

"To Flora, may she stay away as far from us as possible!" Bloom raised her glass and the others did to.

Flora was completely heart-broken. _'Did my BFFs just diss me?' _Flora asked herself.

She couldn't take it anymore so she ran away crying. She ran all the way to Magix, she was covering her eyes and people stopped and looked at her when she passed them. Then she bumped into another girl and both fell back.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, Peasant!" The girl said to Flora, got up and dusted off the dirt from her skirt. Flora also got up and dusted the dirt off her capris.

When she looked at the girl, she had Brown eyes, waist length Jet Black hair pulled up into a high ponytail with fake Dark blond, brown-ish highlights which were bringing out her eyes, pale skin and she sure had attitude and you can see her clothes in my profile(I'm not good at describing clothes). Flora didn't like her attitude, it was worse than Stella's.

"Wait a second, you look very familiar. Do I know you?" the girl asked Flora while looking her with narrow eyes, eyeing her up and down.

"You too," was all Flora could say.

"Flora? … Flora!" The girl screamed and threw her arms around Flora pulling her into a hug.

"Jennifer! I knew there was something familiar about your attitude!" Flora said to her friend.

"Yeah but what happened to yours? And you never used to cry. And look at those clothes," She said with a look of disgust while looking at her clothes.

"I changed," Flora said proudly.

"There's the lost attitude but still it's not enough. Did you forget who you are? Did you forget that every girl in high school wanted to befriend you? Did you forget that you're the Princess of Linphea? Did you lose your fashion sense? I mean look at those commoner clothes that you're wearing. What happened to the girl that couldn't survive a second if she didn't have A LOT of make-up on? Did you forget that…?" Before she could finish her list of endless questions, Flora covered her mouth.

"Please stop you're giving me a headache!" Flora almost yelled.

"Looks like I might be bringing your attitude back huh?" She asked and smirked evilly.

Flora just rolled her eyes and didn't say anything. "Oh look! I'm making so much progress in less than an hour." She said still smiling.

"Hey, why don't we get smoothies at White Horse and I will explain everything to you slowly," Flora said to Jennifer.

"(Sigh) Sure" she replied totally uninterested.

Flora smiled and led her towards White Horse. "Wait!" Jennifer stopped Flora by pulling her hand backwards.

"What?" Flora asked.

"Is it a commoner juice bar? 'Cuz if it is, I am NOT going." Flora took advantage of Jennifer holding on to her hand, she held it tightly and continued towards White Horse. After wasting a good ½ hour of struggling Jennifer finally gave up since she knew there was no way out. When they walked inside, the Winx saw Flora enter but before they could wave to her to come sit with them, they saw that she was there with a new friend who was constantly complaining and asking her questions while Flora was ignoring her questions and getting annoyed by her childish behavior. After they were done ordering, they went to sit on a table for three people and started explaining and answering her questions.

**Layla's POV**

I thought Flora was supposed to meet us here at 4 'o' clock. It's 6:07. Maybe she changed her mind. But she always tells us. I hope she is okay. There she is! I should wave to her so she'll know that we're here. Hey who's that? I don't think I know her. I saw flora drag her new friend inside. After they were done ordering, flora and her friend had chosen to sit on a table that served three. Bloom was taking a break so she didn't have to serve their smoothies. After their drinks had arrived, her friend started asking questions and Flora decided to answer them. I tried to read her lips and I thought she said 'I changed' or 'gone' and she shrugged at some of her questions but then flora said something and the girl looked at us with disgust. I didn't like her at all. Flora has been here for about an hour and she didn't even look at us like we were invisible. But after something that Flora had said to her, she kept giving us death glares but Flora scolded her every time and still she didn't looking at us. What was her problem? The other girls were confused too.

"Okay, so one of us has to go to Flora and ask her what the hell is going on!" I said.

"What has gotten into her?" Bloom asked confused. "She was fine this morning."

"I didn't even get to show her the dress I bought for her even though it was the only dress worth buying and I was the first one to get in so I took the best dress." Stella said with a sadden look on her face.

"So you're telling me that you bought only one and that wasn't even for you?" Musa asked confused. "Yeah, well I wanted to buy it for myself but then I promised Flora that I would buy her something." Stella replied.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I can't stand that girl giving me death glares so let's go shopping and Stella can buy something. I can't believe I just said it," I replied unsure of what I just said.

"Can you girls wait for me while I ask for permission to leave?" Bloom asked us.

"Sure, B!" Stella said happy that now we were going shopping.

I knew that no matter how much we were goanna try to enjoy, we won't be able to 'cuz we won't have Flora with us and Flora is the spirit of the Winx Club and she always tries to lighten up our mood and encourages us to move forward. Without Flora, we cannot be the famous Winx Club and we all knew it very well. We hated to leave Flora there and it killed us but we couldn't stand her new friend. I was lost in my thoughts when Bloom came back " is totally fine with me taking the day off!" she told us happily, breaking my trail of thought. "Before we leave, I would like to pay Flora a visit and ask her what i have wanted to ask her since she got here," I got up and walked over to flora.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter up! I was having so much fun that I didn't want to stop but now I was kinda out of ideas but I know I will have a bunch of 'em after I publish this chapter. I will start working on it today but I am not sure of when I will publish that one. It turned out to be pretty longer 'cuz I thought I will be the shortest. Don't forget to R&amp;R. BYE BYE!<strong>


	4. More Enchantix Fairies?

**Another chapter up! Really don't have much to say except that this chapter is not starting from layla's POV. This chapter has flora's POV. ENJOY!**

**Flora's POV**

I saw the girls stand up from the corner of my eye. I had decided to Diss them just like they did to me. Just then Layla walked up to us with both hands on her hips and an angry look on her face.

"Urgh, what do you want?" said Jennifer with a hint of disgust in her voice.

"Jennifer! That wasn't very kind of you to say that," I said in a sarcastic voice "Hi Layla! How can we help you?" I said still sarcastically then smiled smugly.

"Uh?" her jaws dropped and she was totally confused. The rest of the Winx walked up behind her.

"Flora what is going on?" Musa said furious.

"What do you mean? I'm just hanging around with my BFF," I asked innocently.

"Do you even know each other? You're not even the same kind of people!" Stella said.

"Of course we are! We have known each other since we were preschoolers till high school but after that she went to Alfea and you girls changed her," Jennifer proudly answered Stella's question.

"We didn't change her! She was naturally sweet!"Bloom said quite loud. I usually try to solve quarrels but I was mainly trying to make them realize what they have lost.

"If you don't mind, me and my BFF will go someplace where people know how to treat each other, c'mon Jennifer lets go," with that we both got up and left for the mall.

I didn't really miss always being the spotlight-diva. I liked being sweet better.

"Flora? Do you really like being a goody-goody to EVERYBODY?" Jennifer asked me.

"Well yeah 'cuz if you're sweet and a good student, people will like you for who you are and not want to try to befriend you because you're pretty, rich and famous," I explained.

"Yeah, yeah whatever," She said totally uninterested "I don't care about that, and you ARE going to buy something good so we look like BFFs and need your attitude back," She commanded.

"How long are you goanna be here," I asked her because I didn't ask her that when I met her and was too upset to ask her because of my friends.

"You already want me to leave?" She asked pretty upset because she thought I want to hang out with her.

"Of course not!" I replied quickly.

"C'mon! Let's go to the mall! I really want to get my hands on you and get rid of those clothes," she said.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" I asked looking down at my clothes.

Then we walked inside a weird room.

"Please get inside for your fitting," I'm pretty sure a women's computerized voice said.

"This room is so cool!" I said.

"I have been to these kinds of malls before and wait till you see the dresses they have!" she said. Then she pushed me on a dark green round tile with a lighter green ring around the darker one. A bright pink light and glitter surrounded me and I was wearing a totally different outfit with a lot of makeup.

"Virtual dresses? sweet!" I said excited.

"This is great when you're looking for designer stuff, a one-of-a-kind-dress can be carried by hundreds of different kinds of stores!"

After trying on a bunch of clothes which were rejected by dear Jennifer, she finally approved of a pink, green and blue outfit and pink make-up.

"That is perfect!" she yelled.

"This dress is available by the right most rack in the Webster Mall," the same voice said.

"That's not too far let's go!" I said dragging Jennifer outside and my virtual dress disappeared.

When we got there we saw the dress but another girl was checking its price and then smiled.

"Hey that's my dress!" I yelled and the girl turned to look at me then gave me a look that said 'what are you goanna do about it?' She had light pink hair that went to the middle of her back; she had Musa's skin tone and light blue eyes. She was wearing a pink and blue dress with pink heels (her dress and shoes are on my profile).she also wore a hair band with a bow on the right side.

"I saw it first so it's mine!" she said confidently.

"Who are you anyways?" I asked her.

"I am Princess Linda, second in line for the throne of Loorix, the realm of Love and I'm an enchantix fairy so you're too low for me to be talking to and if you think you are something more than a pesky fairy than I think you should dare to introduce yourself. And why are you hanging out with Jennifer I mean she is too famous to be hanging out with you," this 'Linda' girl said. I looked over at Jennifer who was shocked by what Linda had said and palmed her forehead because she knew that Linda was up for a huge surprise. I smirked and turned back to the fairy of love that was getting impatient for me to answer.

"So you think that I'm too 'low' to be hanging out with Jennifer and I am a pesky little fairy, huh?" I asked her. The realm of Loorix was supported by Linphea and that's why I wanted to surprise her and leave her shocked AND get the dress.

"Of course! Didn't you hear me? Are you deaf?" she asked getting annoyed. My day was getting better and better.

"Well let me introduce myself, My name is Princess Flora, second in line for the throne of Linphea and an enchantix fairy also the guardian fairy so I believe that YOU are too low for me to be talking to," I smirked while she stood there unable to move and her jaws dropped. "You see that this attitude of yours is goanna lead to the destruction of your realm someday if you don't learn how to treat a princess with a higher standard than yours. But this time I'll forgive you," I patted on her head then walked past her and bought the dress I wanted and Jennifer walked behind me silently because she was scared that I was goanna burst out on her.

We were walking around in Magix without saying a word when I broke the silence between us. "So how do you know Linda?" I asked her.

"I met her at a royal party along with Jacklyn and Amaryl," she replied relived that I was no longer in a bad mood.

"Who are they?" I asked her.

"Jacklyn is the princess of Portia, Fairy of Topaz and Rubies and she has already earned her enchantix. Amaryl is the princess of the neighboring realm of Portia called Erania and she has also earned her Enchantix stage and is the fairy of emeralds and diamonds," Jennifer said.

"Hold on. Don't only six fairies earn their Enchantix? And me and the rest of the Winx have already earned them," I asked confused.

"That is in Alfea and we don't go there. Actually we got them without going to any school, "she replied but I was still confused.

"We? You have it too?" I asked surprised.

"Yep," was her simple answer.

"What's your power?" I asked her.

"Colors," she said.

"Oh," was all I could say.

"Me, Linda, Amaryl and Jacklyn are goanna attend Alfea's senior year. Hey! It would be so cool if you join us like be our roommate!" she said.

"Be in the same dorm with Linda for a whole school-year? I don't think so," I said completely denying the offer.

"Linda is a really nice person once you get to know her. She is only mean to people she thinks are not cool and famous like she did to you," Jennifer said, "I'm sure she'll apologies to you the next time you meet her."

"I can't even if I want to because students cannot change their rooms after the first month of the fresh-men year," I told her, "But maybe she can give you all the same classes as me so like I can be your guide."

"Unless we can all be in the same dorm together, this cannot get any better," she said happily.

"Actually I have all my classes with the rest of the Winx and when they see me hanging out with you guys and not them, it'll sure make their blood boil!" I said while smiling smugly.

"YAY! I brought the old Flora back! But before we go to , you have to change you outfit!" she said happily. When we got to Alfea, I went to my dorm and she waited in the courtyard.

**So what do you think? What's goanna happen between Flora and her Friends when she goes there to change her clothes? Love it? Hate it? Tell me in your reviews and stay tuned to find out!**


	5. Ms Faragonda

**I'm back! Sorry I didn't update soon but I was totally out of ideas and to make it worse my school started so the later chapters might take longer to be complete.**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Flora walked in and saw that her ex-friends were already home. "Hello Winx Club fairies! Don't mind me, I'm just here to change," she said sarcastically, walked into her bedroom and closed the door behind her.

"If she talks to us with that tone one more time and I am so goanna knock the daylights out of her!" Musa said angry and ready to punch Flora.

After a few minutes, Flora walked out and the winx gasped. "What happened to you?" asked a shocked Bloom.

"Did you get attacked by chatta or something?" asked Stella.

"Nop," was Flora's simple answer and before they could ask her anything else, she left.

**With Jennifer**

"You take ages to change!" Jennifer yelled when she saw flora appear from inside of the east wing.

"I was gone for only fifteen minutes," flora said.

"Well let's go!" Jennifer yelled and dragged flora but then flora had to lead because Jennifer was lost and had led her to the cafeteria. When they reached the Headmistress's office, flora gently knocked on the door.

"Come in," they heard Ms. Faragonda say.

"Good evening Ms. F!" flora greeted her headmistress happily and in her sweet voice.

"Good evening Flora," she replied "I see you have met Jennifer, she is goanna start here for senior year."

"She told me that and we wanted to ask if Jennifer, Linda, Amaryl and Jacklyn could have the same classes as me so I can be like their guide," Flora asked Ms. F.

"Of course! I don't see why not," Ms. F said "Flora your friends have the same classes as you don't they?" faragonda said.

"You mean they will, right?" Flora said.

"I meant the Winx," Ms. F said.

"Yeah them too," flora said totally uninterested.

Ms. Faragonda frowned. She knew that something had happened between flora and the others. "Flora did something happen? You always put your friends first and now you are acting all different not to mention your new look," Ms. F said suspiciously.

"You don't like my new look?" flora asked looking down at herself then back at Faragonda.

"That's not what I said, Dear," faragonda said "I was just surprised by your sudden change."

"I did a good a good job didn't I?" Jennifer asked proud of flora's new look "I didn't even recognize her this morning when she bumped into me."

"You two have met before?" faragonda asked.

"Since we were little children!" Jennifer answered.

"Ms. Faragonda, can I show her around the campus sometime?" flora asked Ms. Faragonda.

"Of course and if Griselda asks tell her that you have my permission," she said.

"Thank you! Bye!" Flora waved and left with Jennifer.

* * *

><p><strong>I thought this was a good place to stop my school started today and i have a terrible headache plus my english teacher gave me a ton of homework! i am soo sad and i could only come up with this i hope i could update the next chapter soon but with the school i dont think i can post but it will be up before this sunday. I also have mostly advanced classes so those are harder and im taking french this year, it is a really weird languge... if you have suggestions or ideas that you want to be in this story, PM them to me and i will be more than happy to use them!<strong>


	6. Jennifer's plan

**Nothing much to say right now…on to the story**

* * *

><p>When Flora and Jennifer got to Alfea's gate, they didn't know what to do or where to go.<p>

"Where should we go?" flora asked looking around, no idea of what to do.

"Hey I heard that there were more than one schools here! Maybe we could walk around them and make new friends and get to know rich people there and then I can take you to meet Linda, Jacklyn and Amaryl!" Jennifer said happy.

"Hey that's a really good idea!" exclaimed the nature fairy.

"C'mon!" Jennifer said and started to drag flora out of Alfea and into the woods between Alfea, Cloud Tower, Redfountain and Pixie Village.

It had been three hour and the girls were both very tired and were walking in the same woods heading towards Alfea to take a bus to Magix. They had decided to go to Jennifer's mansion where she lived with the other princesses.

"Hey guys! I'm back! And there's someone I want you girls to meet!" Jennifer said. The other girls walked out and Linda was one of them and she was angry and surprised.

"Who is this," asked Amaryl eyeing flora up and down.

"This is Flora, she is the princess of Linphea, she has already achieved her enchantix and she and I used to be best friends before she went to Alfea," Jennifer explained to the other princesses.

"Ooohh," amaryl and jacklyn said together. Linda didn't because she already knew who flora was so she just crossed her arms to her chest and looked away then headed for her bedroom.

"As long as you're a princess and you dress in cute clothes, you are allowed in here," said amaryl giving her an approved look.

"AND welcome to stay with us in this mansion," jacklyn said.

Jacklyn had dull red hair that was a bit longer than tecna's and had light brown skin and orange gold-ish eyes (her clothes on my profile-hair not included-) she wasn't all girly like the others. Amaryl has medium skin and midnight blue hair and light blue streaks in her bangs and turquoise eyes (her outfit on my profile).

"You know there are some extra rooms and you could pick one if you like," Jennifer told flora."

"Really? Thanks!" flora hugged Jennifer.

"C'mon lets go find a room that is good enough for you and not too far away from ours'," Jennifer dragged flora around the mansion until they had finally found a room with the largest window so that flora's plants can get sunlight.

"So you can come here whenever you want to and if you're feeling hungry, just tell the chefs to cook what you like," Jennifer said "But remember that we are moving out of here after Alfea starts."

"Of course," she replied.

"So did you get your assigned dorm yet?" flora asked.

"Yeah we got them this morning! Wanna see?" Jennifer replied.

"Duh!" flora almost shouted and then ran out of the room following Jennifer.

When flora saw the dorm number she said "Hey! This dorm is across the same hallway as my dorm!"

"Really? That is so cool!" yelled Jennifer.

"Maybe Ms. F will let me move in with you guys just temporarily!" flora said.

"Yeah its better than no days with you, and you know what?" Jennifer asked.

"What?" flora asked curious.

"If you move in with us you so-called 'friends' will be even more jealous!" Jennifer said

"Yeah!" flora agreed.

"We can all go ask her when the school starts, and we are not leaving until she gives you permission to move in with us." Flora liked Jennifer's plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Seems to be a good place to stop. I wrote the first 151 words of the chapter before going to school and finished at night. It could have been done before if I didn't have school and the vacations hadn't ended and I did take a nap 'cause of my headache plus a lot of other stuff I was doing lately so I didn't have much time. Thank you all for the reviews! You are all awesome! To florafan2: Thanks for your idea and I will use it in this story. And again thanks to everyone who reviewed! I don't mind you telling me about my grammar and spelling mistakes. That's it for now!<strong>

**Jusqu'à la prochaine fois****...****avec amour****Florafan****1...It means Until next time... with love Florafan 1 in French ;)**


	7. I need my Beauty Sleep!

**This chapter is the day before the starting of the senior year...**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Flora and Jennifer walked towards Ms. F's office and Flora gently knocked on the door.

"Come in," they heard Ms. F.

"Hey Ms. Faragonda!" Flora greeted sweetly as she walked in followed by Jennifer.

"Hello Flora and Jennifer, what can I do for you today?" the headmistress of Alfea asked with a smile.

"I wanted to ask you if I can stay with the girls at the beginning of the year so I can take them to their classes from the starting of the day and they won't have ask other students and then when they get the hang of it, I can go back to my previous dorm," flora said.

"Sure dear. Do you know which dorms they are goanna have tomorrow?" Ms. F asked.

"Yeah, it's across the hallway from mine and the Winxs'," Flora said.

"Have you met the others?" Faragonda asked Flora.

"Yeah a few days ago I visited their mansion and they offered me a room," she replied.

Faragonda just smiled.

"So can she stay with us?" Jennifer asked.

"Of course," Faragonda said.

"YES! Thank you Ms. Faragonda!" they both yelled jumping up and down.

"But," Faragonda added.

"But?" they asked when they stopped jumping up and down.

"Flora, you are only allowed to stay with them for the first week. Only one week, understood?" she asked.

"Yes Ms. Faragonda," they both replied sadly, looking down.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the mansion<strong>

"Hey girls were back!" Jennifer yelled but no girls came out. The maids and the butlers were the only people in sight.

"Hey You!" Jennifer pointed at a maid who stopped dead in her tracks.

"Y-ye-yes?" she stuttered, shaking.

"Where are the other girls?" Jennifer asked her.

"Th-the-they're out for s-sh-shopping," the maid said still stuttering.

"Do you know where they went, maybe?" Flora stepped forward and asked in her sweet and kind voice then smiled.

"n-n-no," she replied.

"It's okay, you can get back to work," Flora told the maid. The maid just nodded and walked into the kitchen.

"You just let her get away with it?" Jennifer asked the flower-loving-girl.

Flora turned around and just smiled.

"So what are we going to do now?" Jennifer asked.

Flora opened her mouth to say something but got interrupted by Jennifer.

"I got it! Why don't we get some beauty sleep?" Jennifer said excitedly "I am dog tired after all we've been doing all day plus school starts tomorrow and I know there is going to me intense training for our enchantix," she yawned then walked into her bedroom. Flora walked into her own room, changed into a night gown by a snap of her fingers and climbed into her bed and before she knew it she was in a deep, peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Bye Bye!<strong>


	8. Preparations for school

**Here's the next chapter!Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>The next morning Flora woke up at 5:30 AM. She remembered that school started the same day. She got up to get her stuff from her room in Alfea to move in to the one across the hallway. When she reached outside the dorm she hesitated before she reached for the door handle and twisted it. She walked in quietly to find the main room empty. She walked towards her and Bloom's dorm and tip toed inside to see a sleeping Bloom. She smiled at the red-head but then made a disgusted face after she recalled the event where they were all happy that she wasn't with them<p>

_Flashback_

_When Flora reached White Horse, she saw the girls sitting inside. "I am so glad that Flora didn't go to that Fashion Boutique with me," Stella said relieved._

"_What?" Flora asked herself shocked but she said it in a whisper and then hid behind the window that the girls were sitting next to._

"_Yeah and she so didn't deserve to come with me to the Music store," Musa said._

"_You know what? I'm just glad that flora didn't join us here yet" Layla said smiling._

"_To Flora, may she stay away as far from us as possible!" Bloom raised her glass and the others did to._

_Flora was completely heart-broken. 'Did my BFFs just diss me?' Flora asked herself._

_She couldn't take it anymore so she ran away crying._

_End of Flashback_

She turned her head and looked at her own side of her room and saw it was the same as the last time she left it. She walked quietly towards her closet and saw all her clothes hanging in there. She removed some of the hangers from the middle and saw a small door the same color of her closet walls. She opened it to reveal a light pink colored portal. She walked into her closet, placed the hangers on a shelf in her closet in the place of an empty suitcase. She kneeled down next to the portal, slid her pink suitcase into it then walked in herself. When she got out she was in a large no enormous room which was more like a mall but it was empty. She walked around checking the racks seeing that all had the latest trends. She set her suitcase down on the ground, opened it and started walking around the racks and used her magic to send the clothes flying into her suitcase with the hangers so she could just take them and hang them. After she took all the clothes that she needed or more like the clothes that could fit into her suitcase, she zipped it back and walked back into her dorm's closet. When she came out, she closed the door that hid the portal to her secret closet then opened the door, hung the clothes back on and walked out with her suitcase and then remembered that she didn't pack any shoes so she had to go back. She took another suitcase and after about a good half hour she came out with it full of shoes. She placed all her plants except the tree by her bed and both suitcases and a large bag that had all of her make-up and accessories close to each other and then started chanting a silent spell. When she was mouthing some words a pink glow surrounded her and then her stuff then all of it turned into a gold ring with a pink diamond rose on it. She checked the time and it was 7:09 AM and she knew that the girls woke up at 7:30 AM so she left with her ring.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember to review to tell me what you think and answer my poll…<strong>

**Bye Bye!**


	9. First Day of School

**Hey guys! Another chapter up! So sorry that I didn't update soon but I was totally out of ideas and I LOVE the beginning because it's really good and all the credit goes to WinxClubFan89 I hope u all like it…**

**When it was already 7:30, the girls woke up.**

"Where's Flora?" Bloom asked.

"Maybe she's in a walk." Musa said.

"A walk? This Early?" Bloom said.

"Or maybe she's doing something else." Stella said.

"Remember what we did? I think that was wrong to do." Tecna said.

"Maybe..." Stella said.

"We should find Flora." Musa said.

"But we have school!" Stella said.

"Then let's hurry up and find her!" Bloom said.

"Fine!" Stella said.

Then the girls went to find Flora.

After 30 minutes, they didn't find Flora. They we're walking in the hallways.

"We searched everywhere!" Stella said.

"I wonder where did she go..." Musa said.

"Uhh, we should ask Ms. Faragonda." Bloom suggested.

"But we have school!" Stella said.

"Let's do it later." Tecna said.

Then the girls went to class. They decided to find Flora later.

**(Now the rest is by me)**

When the girls got to class, they were relieved when they saw Flora and were about to walk up to her and explain the misunderstanding when they saw Flora with Jennifer and three more girls. (I explained their looks on chapter but here Jacklyn's hair is like tecna's believix and the clothes and the rest are the same). Layla disliked Jennifer the most because of the day at White Horse when she was giving her death glares. Jennifer and Jacklyn were talking to Flora who was sitting on her desk and Amaryl was trying to cheer Linda up on the first day at Alfea and Linda was facing away from her friends with her arms crossed and a frown on her face. Professor WizGiz was goanna be in class for the next fifteen minutes.

"Great! Just great!" Layla said totally giving up hope of explaining to Flora that what she heard was wrong.

"C'mon Layla we can't give up on Flora, she is our best friend," Bloom said trying to encourage her friend not to give up.

"There is no way that girl is going to let us talk to Flora!" Layla replied pointing at Jennifer because she didn't know her name.

"Yeah and there are three more now, It's like they now have a five member club," Musa said

"Hey I think that Flora joined their club and they could be our competition," Stella said looking at the five girls sitting, standing and talking.

"No they can't because we all have our Enchantix and I am 100% sure they don't 'cause only six fairies can and these six fairies are us!" Bloom said.

"Remember Bloom that you got your Enchantix by not sacrificing but by your will power," Tecna reminded the red head "and one more fairy can still earn her Enchantix."

**Right as Tecna finished, Professor WizGiz walked in and all the girls took their seats.**

"Welcome back girls!" he greeted his class "and for the rest of the year, we have four very special students: Jennifer, Jacklyn, Amaryl and Linda please step forward." They did as told and walked up behind WizGiz like innocent girls.

"Now most of you have noticed that they were not here for Freshmen, Sophomore and the beginning of the senior year but that is because they had all earned their Enchantix without going to any school!" he explained.

"What?" All the Winx girls except Flora yelled. Flora looked over to them and smirked then looked back at Professor WizGiz.

"Yes that's right they do have their Enchantix!" he said "And today after school I need the Winx to help them master their powers. It's an order by the headmistress; five will be against five so I need one of the Winx to join them."

"I can!" Flora said loudly from her seat for everybody to hear.

"Sure, why won't you? You just need a way to back at us for no reason!" Layla said standing up from her seat, looking at Flora and everybody heard it. WizGiz opened his mouth to say something but Flora was faster and spoke.

"Get back at you for no reason? You all know why I'm with 'em!" Flora yelled and pointed at the rest of the Winx then stood up from her seat but did not leave. This time WizGiz was faster and wanted to stop the fight.

"Flora and Layla! You both have detention after school! Now sit down!" WizGiz yelled angry because he hated fighting in his classroom. They both quietly sat down at their seats looking at the ground.

"You can go back to your seats now," he said kindly turning to the four new students. They made their way to the seats while the whole class was silent and he was back to his cheerful mood. After class all the girls went to their next classes.

**After school the girls were I the MRC (Magical Reality Chamber)**

"Okay girls now all you have to do is: five girls of the Winx Club will fight against four girls of Meldix Club and one of the Winx that is Flora until the four new students learn and master their Enchantix powers completely. Any questions?" Professor Palladium (tell me if I spelled it wrong) asked. Flora raised her hand.

"Yes, Flora?" he asked.

"Where are you sending us?" she asked.

"I am sending you high above a forest where there are no people, cities or schools as far as your eyes can see."

"What about the animals?" Flora asked.

There will be a shield that will be invisible, protecting the forest from your attacks and you can use all attacks you ever used starting from your Winx powers to Enchantix now please transform before I teleport you all."

"Enchantix!" All the girls yelled and transformed (you can see Jennifer, Jacklyn, Amaryl and Linda aka Meldix Club's Enchantix forms in my profile).

Then Palladium teleported them.

When the girls disappeared from the MRC, they were soaring high in the sky.

Five Winx girls were flying on the left side and the four Meldix girls plus Flora were on the left side.

**YAY! Another chapter up! I'm goanna start working on the next chapter right away and please tell me what you think of the Enchantix outfits I made for The Meldix Club. I just colored their skin and did the background and in Jennifer's Enchantix, I did her skin, hair, eyes, lips and the frame but she was the first girl whose Enchantix I ever made so I'm sorry they are not soo good. BTW Jennifer's looks are the same as mine cuz our hair is the same but I don't tie it, same eyes and same skin tone but I am Asian and she is the Princess of Colorix. ;)**

**~FloraFan1~**


	10. Winx Club vs Meldix Club

**Hey hey hey! So this chapter is how the battle will go. Let me remind you all that it was a set up for the Meldix Club to master their powers so when The Meldix Club learn how to use their Enchantix and find the right spells, the fight will be over.**

"Where are we? He said that we were going to be above a forest, didn't he?" Bloom asked looking around. But all she could see was fertile ground

"He said that we were going to be 'high' above a forest and that there was an invisible shield protecting it so maybe he forgot to mention that the shield made the trees of the forest invisible. Maybe if we fall we won't feel the trees because of the spell," Jacklyn answered Bloom's question and tapping her chin. Tecna frowned because she was the one always coming up with conclusions.

"You're right because I can sense life underneath us and the plants are talking to each other," Flora said while rubbing her temples and her eyes were closed.

"Girls enough chit chat and start the fight, you can decide who will throw the starting attack but remember that this is just a set up for The Meldix Club to learn master their powers and learn the stronger spells," they heard palladium's voice all around them.

"Got it!" all the girls said together. At this time, all girls' hands were glowing the colors of their powers.

"Layla why don't you do the honors?" Stella suggested.

"I'd be happy to!" She said as she flew forward "Morphix Spike!" She yelled unleashing a beam of Morphix striking towards the group of five girls.

Flora flew forward after she noticed that the others didn't know what to do "Spring Has Sprung!" she yelled creating the Morphix beam into birds "Flower Twister!" she yelled creating a twister going towards the Winx girls.

"Funky Forcefield!" A force field in the shape of a disco ball surrounded Musa.

"Morphix Shield!" Layla yelled making a protective dome of Morphix around her.

Stella used her scepter to create a bubble protecting her.

"Fire Wall!" Tecna yelled creating a shield.

Now the twister was heading towards Bloom who didn't know any protection spells so the first thing came to her mind was "Heat Storm!"Bloom unleashed a storm of fire beams ending the twister. Then she turned to her friends who were shocked by the dreadful attack Flora had sent for them and Bloom was as much shocked as the others.

"What was that about?" Bloom asked. But Flora was in no mood of chatting and was preparing for another attack.

"Ninja Daisies!" she yelled shooting golden daisies at all of the girls but this time they all dodged the attack but some just barely dodged it.

"That's it Flora you've gone too far!" Tecna yelled "Mental Puzzle!" she said trapping Flora in a data structure.

"Diamond Sparkle!" For the first time, Amaryl had used one of her attacks. She starting to glow a white light and white sparkles surrounded her until everyone was covering their eyes and Tecna had lost her concentration on her spell and Flora was free once again.

"Colour Illusion! Jennifer yelled temporarily infecting the five Winx girls' eyesight, all they could see was changing colours. This spell was like the one Darcy uses but it replaced their eyesight with colours instead of darkness. All the Winx girls landed on the ground but were still standing.

Jacklyn took advantage of this moment "Ruby Overall!" she said and this attack was like Icy's which grew Rubies from the ground, around their bodies couldn't move which meant that they won't be able to attack. Unluckily those attacks were Winx and Charmix Level attacks. To make the ruby attack stronger, Flora yelled "Green Luxurious Ivy!"This released strong neon green ivy that rose up from the earth and wrapped around the Winx Girls trapped in the rubies. Then Jennifer's Illusion spell wore of.

"Flora what are you doing?" Bloom asked after she saw the ivy vines around the rubies that were holding her from moving.

"In case you have forgotten that I am against you," Flora said with both hands on her hips.

"And I wasn't the one who surrounded Flora in a data cage," Jacklyn walked up behind Flora followed by Jennifer, Amaryl and Linda.

"Well I wasn't the one who sent a flying twister towards my friends!" Tecna yelled still unable to move even a centimeter.

"That's enough! Dragon Fury!" Bloom yelled breaking all the rubies, setting all the girls free and all of them went up in the sky again.

"This time I am NOT going easy on them!" Stella said furiously "Sunbeam Shower!" she yelled and orange rays of sunlight emanated directly from Stella herself towards the Meldix fairies and Flora.

Linda flew forward and yelled "Hatred Barrier!" creating a wall in front of all of the girls protecting them from Stella.

"Wow Linda! That was amazing!" Flora praised "But you said you were the fairy of Love, shouldn't you have said something like Love Barrier?" Before Linda could answer Musa charged an attack.

"Base Resonance!" Musa summoned bright pink sound wave towards Linda. And this time it worked but they were all very high and she had a long way down that she was going be injured but not with Flora around.

"Giant Vines!" She grew vines that prevented Linda from falling by giving her support in the shape of a spiral slide and she safely landed on the ground. Linda was weak but still conscious.

"You'll pay for that! Ivy Vine Wrap!" Flora yelled and her hands starting to glow green. She faced her palms towards Musa who didn't know what she was doing but then knew when strong vines wrapped around her ankles and pulled her to the ground then more grew and wrapped around her whole body except her head. Flora kept making the vines tighter and tighter and Musa was screaming louder and louder. The Winx girls didn't know what to do.

Then Layla flew behind flora who was making the vines tighter but was still in the sky 'sorry Flora but I cannot let you do this' with that she yelled "Enchanted Morphix!" from behind Flora releasing a sticky, darker pink colored Morphix that hit directly on Flora's back who fell to the ground and lost concentrating on the spell which set Musa free but she had lost consciousness. It was the same that Amaryl had done to Tecna, now Layla had done it to Flora.

"Musa!" Layla and the other Winx yelled and went down to Musa.

"Flora!" The Meldix girls including Linda screamed and went down to her. Linda had problem standing so Amaryl helped her. The next thing they knew was that they were back in the MRC.

**I don't know 'bout you guys but I loved this chapter the most! All the spells used by Bloom, Flora, Layla, Musa, Stella and Tecna were real. The ones by Jennifer, Jacklyn, Amaryl and Linda were as you can guess made up by me. Love it? Hate it? Tell me in your reviews!**

**BYE BYE!**

**~FloraFan1~**


	11. Nurse Ophelia's office

**I am back in business! Back to the story…**

All the girls were no longer in the place where they had been fighting and they were brought back to Alfea because things had gone out of control and had ordered Palladium to get the girls out of the MRC. Faragonda walked out of the control room, into the MRC angry.

"Girls! This was a set up for The Meldix Club to learn stronger spells and master their Enchantix not a set up for you to kill each other!" Faragonda had lost her temper since Professor Griffin, the headmistress of Cloud Tower was also watching them because mostly Griffin's students get out of control and Faragonda had called her over to stop any dark magic that was to interfere with the test/set up. The eight girls rose from the ground and deactivated their Enchantix. Flora and Musa were still unconscious but they were in their civilian outfits after they fainted.

"We're sorry Ms .Faragonda, we didn't mean to do that but Flora went out of control!" Layla said as she walked forward.

"I don't care who did what at the moment, what we need to take Musa and Flora to the nurse," with that she snapped her finger and the two unconscious fairies disappeared in a flash. The other girls were shocked.

"Where'd they go?" Linda asked staring at the spot where Flora's unconscious body was before it disappeared in thin air.

"I sent them to Nurse Ophelia," Ms. Faragonda replied "I'm goanna go check on them," with that she walked out of the room and the girls followed her.

**Inside Alfea's infirmary**

Nurse Ophelia was in her office when to unconscious fairies appeared on two of the beds. She quickly got up and ran towards them and starting checking them one by one. After she was done, , the Winx and Meldix girls walked in.

"Are they going to be okay?" she asked worriedly.

"Musa is fine just unconscious but Flora had her head hurt very badly, she somehow fell on her head but I don't know how so she is going to be out of it for about a week," Ophelia replied sadly on Flora's part. All the Meldix girls' and 's head turned towards Layla who didn't move at all.

"It's your entire fault Layla!" Jennifer yelled at her.

"My fault? She could've killed Musa if I didn't stop her!" she defended.

"You could've just trapped her in your pink gooey liquid but you wanted to get revenge on her because she found new friends!" Linda yelled.

"How would she be able to fly if her wings were wet? You're a fairy yourself, how could you not know that?" Linda asked getting angrier and more annoyed by Layla.

"Girls stop it! That's it! I have had enough of all your fighting, you all have detention! Leave NOW!" She commanded loudly. The girls were shocked by Faragonda's sudden outburst and didn't waste any time to quickly walk out of the infirmary without another word.

**I know** **its short but I had to do homework…**

**BYE BYE!**

**~FloraFan1~**


	12. How do we explain?

**Sorry for the long wait but I have a perfectly good explanation! Read it in the ending author note!**

After the girls were free from detention, the Winx and the Pixies (excluding Chatta who was in Pixie Village 'cause she hadn't been informed about Flora) went to the infirmary to check on Musa while the Meldix club went to their dorms. When the Winx reached the infirmary, Musa was reading a book. As you all can guess, Flora was still out (I mean unconscious). Musa was so much occupied by her book that she didn't notice her friends come in.

"Hey Musa, how are you?" Bloom said quietly as they all walked in.

"Hey girls! Sorry didn't see you there," Musa replied as she put her book down "What happened? I don't remember anything after I was trapped in Flora's plants and speaking of Flora, what happened to her? Is she okay?" Musa asked worriedly as she looked at Flora on the bed on the other side of the room.

"She'll be okay," Layla said in a tone like she didn't care at all.

"Girls what happened?" Musa asked suspiciously looking at all of them because by the looks of their faces, she knew for sure that they were hiding something.

"Nothing happened. She was using too much of her power that she fainted and you did too," Bloom lied.

"C'mon girls tell me or I'll pair up with Flora and the Meldix club," Musa said crossing her arms.

"You're goanna leave us for the girls of whom you were here in the first place and whom you don't trust at all!" Stella yelled at her.

"Stella!" Tune scolded "That wasn't very polite of you and be quite this is an infirmary!"

"Well I will join them when you don't believe that I can handle the truth! Believing IS trusting!" Musa said then looked out the window.

"I'll tell!" Layla said and everybody looked at her "Flora is here because of me!" she finally confessed.

_Flashback_

"_Wow Linda! That was amazing!" Flora praised "But you said you were the fairy of Love, shouldn't you have said something like Love Barrier?" Before Linda could answer Musa charged an attack._

"_Base Resonance!" Musa summoned bright pink sound wave towards Linda. And this time it worked but they were all very high and she had a long way down that she was going be injured but not with Flora around._

"_Giant Vines!" She grew vines that prevented Linda from falling by giving her support in the shape of a spiral slide and she safely landed on the ground. Linda was weak but still conscious._

"_You'll pay for that! Ivy Vine Wrap!" Flora yelled and her hands starting to glow green. She faced her palms towards Musa who didn't know what she was doing but then knew when strong vines wrapped around her ankles and pulled her to the ground then more grew and wrapped around her whole body except her head. Flora kept making the vines tighter and tighter and Musa was screaming louder and louder. The Winx girls didn't know what to do._

_Then Layla flew behind flora who was making the vines tighter but was still in the sky 'sorry Flora but I cannot let you do this' with that she yelled "Enchanted Morphix!" from behind Flora releasing a sticky, darker pink colored Morphix that hit directly on Flora's back who fell to the ground and lost concentrating on the spell which set Musa free but she had lost consciousness. It was the same that Amaryl had done to Tecna, now Layla had done it to Flora._

"_Musa!" Layla and the other Winx yelled and went down to Musa._

"_Flora!" The Meldix girls including Linda screamed and went down to her. Linda had problem standing so Amaryl helped her. The next thing they knew was that they were back in the MRC._

_End of Flashback_

"You did that to her?" Musa asked shocked.

"If I didn't, she might've killed you," Layla replied. Musa didn't know what say. A long silence filled the infirmary.

"Well, when will she wake up?" Musa finally said breaking the silence.

"It might take a week," Stella said in a low voice because she didn't know how the music-loving-fairy would take that. Musa's eyes widened.

"A week!" she asked not believing what she had heard "Please tell me you didn't say that," she begged.

"She did," Bloom replied sadly. Tecna walked over to Flora and an electric ladybug scanned Flora's body.

"If my calculations are accurate, Flora will wake up after 6days, 4 hours, 57minutes and 13seconds to wake up," Tecna said while looking at the device that showed the results (I didn't know what it was called, sorry).

"What I'm worried about is that what we will talk to Flora about when she wakes up, in other words: how will we explain to her the misunderstanding," Bloom said deep in her thoughts and tapping her chin.

"Why bother when those spoiled princesses won't let us go any near her at all," Layla said.

"I got it!" Bloom yelled "So, one of us has to sneak inside the infirmary in the middle of the night that Flora wakes up and explain everything to her when those princesses are asleep!"

"One problem: There is a magic barrier at night on the windows from which anything magical can NOT go through and Nurse Ophelia is guarding the door or sometimes puts up a spell on it too," Musa said.

"So the person that tells her has to be already inside, like be ill or a reason to be under supervision like if someone has a Migraine (A type of a headache) and needs to be under medical supervision!" Bloom said.

"And who would that be?" Musa asked. All the other girls grinned at each other then looked at her with the same look, "It's me isn't it?" Musa said because it was the only logical thing with an uninterested impression.

"Mhm…" the other girls replied slyly not removing their looks which kept increasing Musa's anxiousness.

**SOOOOO sorry that I hadn't uploaded in a LONG time! Some of u might hate me and I don't blame you! This week was the hardest in my life! Plus all the school work and homework cuz I have four Advanced Honors Classes from which I get homework every day! But I'll try to post as soon as possible!**


	13. Explanation in the middle of the night

**Breaking News:Final Chapter is up!**

* * *

><p><strong>2:07 AM<strong>

Musa was lying in her bed pretending to be sleeping but she was waiting for the perfect time to act up the plan. She looked at the digital clock on her bedside-table and it read '2:07 AM'. 'It's now or never 'cause tomorrow I will be free to go with no excuse to come back' she thought to herself and quietly got out of her bed and silently walked over to where Flora was sleeping.

"Flora," she whispered as she shook her "Flora," she repeated but this time a bit louder. Flora slowly opened her eyes.

"Musa?" Flora asked with her eyes half closed. When her eyes were fully opened she saw Musa hovering over her head, "What do you want?" She asked sternly.

"I want to explain that what you heard was just a misunderstanding," Musa replied.

"What misunderstanding?" Flora said and crossed her arms as she sat up in her bed.

"That: the time you overheard me and the other Winx saying how happy we were that you were not with us," Musa explained.

"I remember that," Flora said in a tone which meant that Musa should continue.

"It wasn't what it sounded like, we were hap-" but before she could finish, Flora cut her off.

"How did you find out?" Flora cut in.

" told that to us the day before school started. She wanted to tell us before but she never had a chance 'cause she was too busy, she actually saw you run away in a verge of tears away from the window that we were sitting next to," Musa explained everything.

"How did it mean that you weren't happy that I wasn't with you? Plus the fact you planned the trip without me?" Flora asked giving Musa a suspicious look.

"For the first question: We were happy that you didn't come with us because we all had a terrible day and that you didn't have to go through the things we had to-" Flora had cut in again.

"Like what?" Flora asked challengingly.

"Like there was hardly and place to stand and we didn't even get anything good! Most of us didn't get anything at all! And for the second question: We DID try to find you but you were in the gardens! Sorry that we're not early risers like you are!" Musa almost yelled.

"I was in the gardens! How hard is that?" Flora yelled at Musa and I do mean yelled at her.

"Sshhh! Keep it down! Did you forget about Nurse Ophelia?" Musa whispered.

"What about her?"Flora asked.

"She guards the door genius!" Musa replied.

"Sorry," Flora whispered.

"So, are you still mad at us?" Musa asked with a hopeful voice that meant that she was hoping that Flora understood.

"*Sigh*I don't know… I guess so but I still can't get back to our dorm till the end of first week of school because I and Jennifer had begged to let me stay with them for the first week, till they get the hang of their classes and schedule," Flora said.

"Flora Dear Today WAS the last day of the first week," Musa said, "Oh! And you and me are goanna be released tomorrow. Does that mean that you are goanna be moving back with us?" Musa said.

"I was out for a whole week?" Flora asked surprised, "I know how I got here and I am NOT forgiving Layla for that."

"Yeah you can say that you were here for a week, and not forgiving Layla is kind of yours and her problem so don't drag me in!" Musa said.

"Sure what ever. But now I wanna go to sleep," Flora yawned after she finished and stretched he arms.

"You have been sleeping for a week, didn't you get enough sleep already?" Musa said not believing Flora.

"It isn't the same as sleeping because I was unconscious!" Flora said like a little girl then lied down in her bed.

"Good night," Musa said in a whisper, seeing that Flora was already half-asleep.

"Night," Flora said and turned to her right side and gathered the side of her blanket and held it close to herself like it was a teddy-bear. Musa smiled because Flora slept like a little girl then walked back to her own bed happy that now Flora was no longer mad at the Winx and dozed off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter is updated!<strong>


	14. The End?

**Yay another chapter up! And it's Saturday! I am sooo excited for the Winx Club world premiere it's tomorrow! So I will try to end this story as soon as possible 'cause I want to write the sequel to it and there will be Specialists in it! On to the story!**

* * *

><p>As light peeked through the windows of Alfea's infirmary, it landed on Flora's eyes causing them to flutter-open. She sat up in her bed and saw that Musa was still sleeping and that it was 5:05 AM. She got out of bed, used her magic to change her clothes and walked out into the Enchanted Forest. She was walking around when she saw Jacklyn trying to hide from something and going in the direction of Magix. Flora didn't know what Jacklyn was trying to do so she started to follow her and made sure that Jacklyn didn't see her. 'What is she trying to do?' Flora thought to herself. After following Jacklyn for some time, Flora got annoyed and tired but still wanted to know her destination. Then all of a sudden Jacklyn changed her route towards Red Fountain. "Why is she going to Red Fountain?" Flora asked herself in a whisper but somehow Jacklyn heard that.<p>

"Who said that?" Jacklyn turned around. But Flora jumped in a bush before Jacklyn could see her. She shrugged and continued to walk forward and Flora followed behind 'that was a close one'. Finally Jacklyn stooped in front of Red Fountain and to Flora's surprise, Jennifer, Linda and Amaryl were waiting for her.

"Meldix Enchantix!" They all yelled and transformed. Then flew into the sky. Flora transformed too and followed. This time she was far behind them so that they don't see her. They were flying towards Magix. 'Magix again?' flora thought to herself, annoyed. When they landed on the floor and untransformed, they all pulled together in a circle and whispered something to each other and then squealed and ran into different malls. At this time Flora was fuming and her face was red. She had wasted so much time following them to see that they had planned a Shopping-Spree? She sighed and transformed then flew back to Alfea because she had to think of which alternative to choose: leave the Winx Forever or Go back now that she knows that they never wanted her to leave. Then she remembered that because of the fluid-fairy, she was in the hospital for a week and that Flora thought that they had the strongest bond but actually Layla has a stronger bond with Musa than with Flora. But she knew that Tecna would always be there for Flora and that she would be there for her no matter what.

She was so much deep in her thoughts that she didn't realize that she was about to fly over Alfea. She quickly stopped and landed on the floor and walked into her beloved school but untransformed before going inside. This time instead of going to her present dorm (the one she shared with the Meldix) she went into the infirmary to see if Musa was up or not and when she went in, Musa was not in her room so she asked Nurse Ophelia and she told her that Musa was released and that she wanted to wait for Flora but was forced to go. Flora packed her things that were very few and then walked into the dorm that she shared with the Meldix.

She used the same spell she first used to make the pink-diamond ring and then walked out with her ring on her finger and a bag over her shoulder that had all the stuff that Flora had when she was in the infirmary. But she didn't forget to leave a note before she left so it won't be harsh.

She was standing outside the door which led to the Winx's dorm and she could hear them talking and congratulating Musa or that's what she thought they were saying 'cause she couldn't hear them clearly. She hesitated before she reached for the doorknob and twisted it to open the door slightly and poked her head in. all the heads turned and looked at her in surprised where Musa just smiled.

"Flora if you are here to attack us, tell us before you do so we can create a shield or something!" Layla said before she jumped behind the couch Stella was sitting on. Flora just rolled her eyes.

"Flora I'm so glad that you're here! Can you forgive us?" Bloom said.

"No," Flora said in a sad tone as she looked at her feet. All the girls' faces fell and Layla came out from behind the couch with a sad expression and Musa frowned because she didn't know what Flora meant but Flora was not done yet, "I am the one who should be sorry and I need to be forgiven by you girls," after saying that she looked up and smiled with a hopeful look. Large smiles appeared on the girls' faces and they all ran towards Flora pulling her in a group hug.

"Winx Club!" They all yelled together and started laughing.

"Let's have a sleep over!" Stella said after they parted from the group hug.

"Yeah! To celebrate the return of Flora and the reunion of Winx Club!" Layla said.

"But right now we have to go to our classes!" Flora said.

"Oh no we totally forgot!" Tecna said as Flora threw her stuff in her room and they all went to their classes.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! The story is now finished! I don't know if I will update the first chapter of my new story tomorrow but I will put up a poll for that… guess that's it for now until next time, Good Bye!<strong>

**P.S. Don't forget to review!**

**~FloraFan218~**


End file.
